soilder come home
by puzzlemistress
Summary: Conner Kent is missing his military father and has one wish. For his dad to come to his soccer game
1. Chapter 1

Conner pov

When I woke up this morning thinking it was a normal day. I still have my girlfriend Megan, I still go to school, and my father is still in Afghanistan. I may be 16 years olds. But I still miss my dad. When the phone rings I get scared because I think that it's the army calling me to tell me that dad died. I couldn't handle losing another parent. My mother died when I was born. He told me when I was 4 or 5. I really do miss him. I haven't seen him in 3 years. His name is Sergeant Major Clark Kent. He left when I was 13 years old. I still get sad when he ends calls on the phone. Cause I think it's my last goodbye. I was taken out of my thoughts when my I heard my Skype phone ring. I looked at the caller ID and smiled. It was dad. I run to the computer and answered.

Clark's pov

"Hello"

"Hi dad. Can you hear me?" I chuckled.

"Yeah. Loud and clear. How have you been."

"Good. I made the soccer team. And passed my math exam."

"I'm proud of you. I miss you so much son." I almost had tears in my eyes. I almost forgot what is it was like to hug my son.

"I miss you too dad. Are you able to come to my game on Friday"My heart dropped when he asked that. I knew I couldn't come.

"I'm sorry Con. You know that I would come if I could. I'm so sorry. I'll try with all my might to get home in time." I saw a tears run down his cheeks. My heart just stop when more started to fall. I felt like a terrible father.

"Conner. Please don't cry. You know dad doesn't like it when you cry. You know that I would give anything to see you again. Please look at me." He looked at me with the same look he gave me when he was 4. When I first left him. When I got to the boarding area of the airport an said goodbye to Conner. He begged me to stay and not to leave. He held on to me so tight, it almost broke my neck. When I finally got him to let go I kissed his forehead and boarded the plane. When I found my seat next to me friend I hung my head and cried. I still feel bad for leaving him like that. When I got home I promised I wouldn't leave him crying again.

"Ok dad. I have to get to school. J'onzz coming to pick me up. I love you dad." He placed a kiss on his thumb and placed his thumb on the screen and waved goodbye.

"I love you too. Good luck at your game. I'll call you before you go to bed. Have a great day!" I blow him a kiss and saw him catch it and hold it to his heart. I ended the call. I looked up and down the corridor making sure no one was there. I place my face in my hands and cried. Hoping and praying to be able to hold my son again. After about 5 mins I wiped my tears and go up for work.

Conner pov

When the call ended I sat there with my hands over my heart and prayed that it wasn't the last goodbye. I got up and went to my room to the doll with dads face on it. Ok, I know what your thinking. Why on this earth would I keep a doll dad gave me when I was 4. To be honest I don't know why. I just keep it for when I really miss him or when I have a bad dream about him. I pull the string attached to the doll.

"I love you Conner. I'll be home soon." It said. I smiled and gave it on last hug and placed it back on the bed and left for school.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark's pov

I was walking down the corridors to my Lt.'s quarters. He told me it was important to meet him after I finished talking to my son. I arrived at his room and motioned me to enter. I saluted him and sat down in the empty seat across from him.

"Kent Majors. You have done a fantastic job taking over as training commander. And for that I commend you."  
"Thank you sir. Is that all you called me for sir."  
"No. I must apologize for keeping you away from your son for these last 3 years. So we are giving you a leave of absents. For 4 years. You have earned this Clark. Pack your bags sir. You are finally going home." I jumped you and shook his hand. He opened his arms and gave me a quick hug.  
"Thank you so much sir. Conner will be so thrilled to hear this."  
"Why don't you surprise him instead?"  
"That is the second best thing I heard today. I must leave to pack. I have to plan to surprise him." I saluted him and left to my room. I was finally going home. I grabbed my phone and called Conner's godfather Bruce.  
"Bruce. I'm coming home!"  
"Congratulation Clark. Conner misses you so much. Are you gonna surprise him?"  
"Yeah. When is his soccer game."  
"Friday. What are you.. Your gonna surprise him at his game are you?"  
"Yup. I'm walking to the plane now. I need a place to stay so he doesn't know I'm home yet."  
"You can stay at the manor. The east wing is far away from where Conner come to stay when Dickie invites him. You should be fine there."  
"I'll see you when I land in 9 hours."  
"See you there cadet." He hung up the phone before I could yell at him. I board the plane and slept dreaming of the many ways I could surprise Conner.


	3. Chapter 3

Conner's pov

Today is Friday. The day of my big soccer game. I really hate the fact that dad isn't here to see me play. At the end of the school day there is this big gathering at the gym. I sit next to my girlfriend Megan. She is amazing. We starting date a year ago. She has help me through this whole army dad thing. I kiss her on the cheek and hug her.

"Hello to you too Conner."

"How was your day babe."

"Perfect now see you."

"Using my lines Megan. Really."

"I'm just kidding. What is this about anyway."

"I don't know. Coach just said for me to be in my soccer uniform and sit next to him when the principal comes out."

"Here he comes now. Good luck baby. I love you."

"I love you too." I walked down and sat next to my soccer coach. He had a smile on his face and told me to walk to the stage. Principal Anderson took the mic and began his long speech. Which I hate.

"Today we are hear to honor our soccer team. The Flames for making it to the championships. We are here also to honor our soccer captain. Conner Kent." The whole audience went crazy. Stomping, cheering, and screaming my name. The principal raised his hand and everyone went quiet.

"We also have a surprise for Conner. Conner look at the screen please." I looked at the screen and almost cried.

"Dad." I whispered.

"Hi Conner. It's dad. I miss you so much son. I though this would be a great surprise since I couldn't make the game. I have to go son. I love you so much Con. I'll be home soon. I promise. Play your heart out tonight. Good luck! I love you." Dad said. He blow me a kiss and logged off. I was at tears when it ended. I wiped them away quickly so no one would see.

"Wasn't that nice boys and girls. We have one more treat for you Conner. On the count of three say welcome home." I was shocked to hear him say that.

"No way. No"

"One. Two. Three. Welcome home!" They shouted. I look at the door and dad walk though the door. I scream and hold my hands to my face. I shake my head thinking I'm a sleep. Dad is just standing there looking at me. Hoping I make the first move. I was shaking like a leaf crying. I wanted to run to him but I kept saying it was a dream.

"Hey Conner. Come here." I was still shaking my head no. He was laughing at me a little.

"It's ok Conner. I'm right here. It's not a dream. Come here." He was moving his hand for me to move. I ran up to him and hugged him. I felt myself shaking in his arms.

"Hi dad. I missed you." I cried harder when I said that.

"Sh. Sh. I missed you too. I missed you so much I would ache. I'm here now. I'm home now. Sh. Sh. Don't cry."We stay like this for several minutes. I didn't care of my whole school was watching me. I didn't care of my girlfriend was watching me. All I cared was the dad was home and I was in his arms. After about 10 mins in the embrace I let him go and wiped my tears. He kissed my forehead ruffled my hair. I turn around to see a sign saying "welcome home solider." I heard clapping and saw Megan coming up to me. She kissed me and shook my father'a hand.

"Welcome home Mr. Kent. I'm Megan Stark. Conner's girlfriend."

"Oh! Conner. You have a keeper on your hands." I blushed and Megan just laughed at me.

"Dad. Really. In front of Megan. Really."

"Just doing my job as a parent."

"Good job dad. See you at the game babe." I kissed her hair and hugged her. Dad walked towards the door and held it opened for me. We walked out and I looked both ways to see no one was there. I kissed my father's cheek and hugged him again.

"Welcome home dad." He squeezed me and kissed my hair.

"Good to be back. Race you to the car." He let go of my hand and ran to the car.

"You are so going down!" I shout at him. I ran up to him and took the lead. I beat him to the car and was laughing at him.

Clark's pov

I surprise Conner at school and it was the best thing I ever did. I raced him back to the car and he beat me.

"I beat ya. I beat ya." Conner sang.

"I demand a rematch. You cheated."

"Your the military man not me. And how in the name of canned hams did I cheat?!" He argued back to me.

"You got a head start. And have longer legs."

"The legs I agree with. You let go me and ran ahead. I won fair and square get over it." He laughed.

"Let's get home. I want to hear everything that happened while I was gone." We hopped in the car and drove home. It really glad to be back home.

What do you think... review and comment... Keep on living... Keep on loving...


End file.
